


The Honeymoon - Dirty Edit

by lolcthulhu



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Honeymoon, Marriage, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, being disgustingly cute, teeth aching sappy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcthulhu/pseuds/lolcthulhu
Summary: Adora and Catra just got married, and their friends send them off on a mystery honeymoon! These adorkable ex-Horders survived a battle for the universe, but can they keep their clothes on long enough to manage a hot cocoa sampler?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 24
Collections: catradora





	1. Up, Up, and Away!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm publishing two versions of this, a "Clean Edit" and a "Dirty Edit". The content is mostly identical, except the "Clean Edit" will fade to black when things get steamy, while the "Dirty Edit" is very explicit (and thus longer). So choose whether you like your sappy fluff with porn or not.

As the repurposed and upgraded Horde skiff soared away from Bright Moon and the cheering crowd, Catra flopped back into the plush red bench seat and exhaled like she’d never exhaled before. None of her trials and tribulations across the galaxy, none of the times she’d led armies or explored ghostly ruins or fought for her life, really compared to the level of exhaustion that came from getting married. Especially getting married to the hero-princess of Etheria in a massive state wedding that it felt like the entire planet had been invited to. But, it had undoubtedly all been worth it.

She smiled at Adora, who was at the control panel fiddling ineffectively at the knobs and buttons. Her best friend since childhood, and through hell and back. Her lover. And now her wife. “Hey wife,” Catra crooned. “Come here and snuggle your wife.”

Adora turned and smiled, the many layers of her silver-white dress picked out with gold accents rippling with light as they swirled around her tall, muscular frame yet somehow paling completely compared to the radiance of her smile and the sparkle in her bright blue eyes. “Of course, wife.” 

She seemed to glide across the deck before settling in next to Catra, sliding under her arm and resting her head against the crushed red velvet suit jacket that clung tightly to her shoulders before diving into a deep V that buttoned just above her navel and exposed a daring amount of tawny chest fur. Glimmer and Swift Wind had thought it was way too risque, but they had been quite loudly shut down by Double Trouble, who had proclaimed the sharp outfit “Almost fabulous enough for themselves to wear.” 

“I was just trying to figure out where we’re headed is all, but I can’t make heads or tails out of what Entrapta did to this thing.”

“She sure did clean it up nice.” Catra exclaimed. The grubby, militaristic skiff had been completely rebuilt into what was being called the “royal yacht”, the rough armored hull replaced with marbled white plates and sweeping art deco gold and chrome trim, and a sumptuous interior of plush red cushions and polished wood panels. “And besides, isn’t not knowing where we’re going, like, the point? After all the wedding planning chaos, we’re being swept off to a honeymoon planned entirely by the Princess Alliance?”

“You’re remarkably calm about Entrapta-gineering” Adora quipped. “I’m still worried that we’re going to be making a detour to build a robot army or reactivate a First Ones ruin somewhere!”

Catra laughed. “Come on, princess, where’s your sense of adventure? Fighting through robo-bugs to deactivate another super weapon that threatens the universe would be pretty on point for us.”

Adora pouted. “The only adventure I want for the next… forever… is you, baby.”

Catra pretended to gag on a hairball, and both women laughed heartily. “Bow told me he gave Entrapta the ‘Think of your people friends not the technology’ talk several times while she was working on the skiff. I think we’re safe.”

As if on cue, a hologram snapped to life in front of them, displaying a bubbly Entrapta in her usual machine-juice stained overalls, her prehensile hair obviously busy off camera working on something. “Oh my gosh you guys, you’re on your honeymoon!” the recording squeed with delight. “I hope you like your present! I wanted to fill it up with surprises, but Bow told me that they all had to be approved first, and apparently I don’t get the point of a honeymoon very well.” 

The view of the hologram shifted as Wrong!Hordak poked his head into the display. “These are from me!” he exclaimed. The dashboard split open in front of Adora and Catra, and a mechanical arm pushed out a bottle of spumante prosecco chilling in a bucket of ice, and a plate of candyberries, each one artfully arranged to look like a collection of gemstones.

“Oooo I’m starving!” Adora surged forward, snatching the plate and popping a berry into her mouth. “Sooo good!” she squealed with delight, before taking a second berry and feeding it to Catra, who made a show of running her lips lightly down Adora’s fingers as she took the fruit into her mouth. Adora inhaled sharply and nibbled her fruit-stained lip as she watched. Smirking wickedly, Catra pulled the bottle from the ice bucket, pulled the cork out with her teeth, and spat it out the window of the skiff.

“Rude!” Adora exclaimed with a mock gasp.

“Whatever, princess.” Catra kicked the stylish boots Glimmer had coaxed her into wearing off her paws and put them up on a footrest. “I’m all about relaxing now.” She took a gulp directly from the bottle of sweet, crisp wine, flicking her tail defiantly at Adora.

Adora pouted again, well aware of the effect that the expression had on Catra. “But you clean up so well!” She slid her hand inside Catra’s coat and ran her fingers up and down the light fur of her belly, teasingly brushing both the very bottoms of her bosom and the waistband of her pants, and smiling coyly as she felt the catgirl shiver at her touch. “Do I only get you that way for a few hours? Marrying a princess makes you one too, you know!” She grabbed the neck of the wine bottle and took a deep pull herself.

“Eww, no way!” Catra exclaimed in feigned horror even as she arched into Adora’s hand. “I’m going with princess-consort. It sounds much more… rogue-ish. And besides, I thought you liked me rough and dirty?”

Adora coughed, trying not to spit wine all over the skiff’s cabin as she blushed furiously.

Catra grinned wickedly and wrapped an arm around her bride’s shoulder, pulling her back against her. Her other hand was adorned with her wedding ring, heavy and present on her finger. She raised the gem closer to her face and gazed at it. Delicate bands of white gold filigree danced and swirled around her finger, coming together to hold a large, ice-blue sapphire the color of Adora’s eyes. “Really, you can call me whatever you want, as long as it includes being your wife, Adora.”

“Wife…” Adora murmured, savoring how the word tasted as she snuggled into Catra’s arms and felt her warmth radiating against her. She raised her own ring hand and held it next to Catra’s, her pale skin contrasting with the other woman’s ginger-brown fur. Her ring was wrought in a band of bright gold, as close as the best jeweler on Etheria could get to that of She-Ra’s armor, a held two stones nestled together; a slightly-darker blue sapphire, and a pale yellow topaz, perfectly matched to Catra’s heterochromic eyes.

“Yeah, wife…” Catra intertwined her fingers with Adora’s and squeezed. “Wife. Wife! We’re wives! We’re married!” she exclaimed as their faces turned together and met in a deep, passionate kiss that seemed to go on for a beautiful forever.

The voluminous layers of Adora’s dress frustrated the newlywed’s fervent desires to get further than heavy breathing and smudged lipstick before the skiff coasted to a stop. Her hands tangled in Adora’s hair, Catra looked up from where her wife was kissing her way down her chest and purred “Oh, babe, we’re here!” Reluctantly, Adora looked up, wiping a bit of fur from her mouth, and checked out their destination. The skiff was hovering at the foot of a short path that wound through frost-covered pines to the door of a snug-looking log cabin, nestled under snow drifts but with warm, welcoming light streaming from the windows and a curl of smoke rising from the chimney.

“Snow? They sent us to snow for our honeymoon?! Honey, I told you Frosta still hates me!” Catra wailed from her position straddling Adora’s lap.

“It’s so romantic!” her wife exclaimed with delight, wriggling out from under her and jumping to the skiff cabin window. “It’s a winter wonderland!”

“It’s cold!” Catra whined. “Just looking out the window makes me cold! Why is cold romantic?”

“Stop complaining and help me get our bags.” Adora stuck her tongue out at her wife as she popped open the skiff door and showed absolutely no signs of needing assistance, hoisting both of their suitcases easily in a way that made her arm muscles ripple in a way that Catra really liked. Catra stuck her tongue out back, but hoisted herself up off the seat and followed Adora. “Besides,” Adora continued with a smirk, “cold means we can snuggle under blankets and find ways to keep warm.”

Catra’s ears perked forward at that. 


	2. What Even Is Hot Cocoa, and Dirty Dancing

“Hey babe, what’s ‘hot cocoa’?” Catra was sitting cross-legged on the table, one of Adora’s old jackets buttoned around her lanky body, opening up wedding presents. She hoisted the questionable box and sniffed it warily. It was dark and sweet and cloying, which she had to admit smelled pleasant in the context of the snug cabin.

“Cocoa… hmmm, I have no idea!” Adora replied from her seat on the broad stone hearth of the fireplace, where she’d just pumped a jolt of golden She-Ra energy into stoking the flames higher and hotter for her wife’s benefit. She was plenty warm in the cozy flannel onesie Bow had given her, although as she stood and stretched, the leg cuffs rode up her shins. Hopefully there were slippers in the pile of gifts somewhere. “Who gave us cocoa?”

“Spinnerella and Netossa” Catra answered, prying open the tin with a claw. She squinted her eyes at the dark powder inside.

“Have you been writing down who gave us what?” Adora continued. “We need to remember that to do the ‘Thank-You’ cards.”

“I’ll remember.”

“Really?”

“Yes! I have an amazing memory!”

Adora stared at Catra skeptically, who stuck out her tongue defiantly. “I don’t see why we have to write out a bunch of stupid cards anyways. Everyone knows what they gave us.”

“It’s the polite thing to do, it’s how you tell people that you appreciate them.”

“Well I think it’s stup-” Catra paused, and then sighed as her ears sank dejectedly. “This is one of those ‘Be a better person’ things, isn’t it? Like, it’s obvious if I just take five seconds to think about someone else. I keep forgetting all the ways the Horde messed us up.”

“Yeah, they really did.” Adora walked swiftly over to her love, her feet sinking deep into the plush rugs scattered across the floor. She scratched Catra behind her ear, earning a happy chirp, before wrapping her arm around the woman’s shoulders and pulling her head against her chest. “But you’re learning! We’re both learning! And now we’ve got our whole lives to learn together!” She decided against mentioning that most people also considered not sitting on the table to be a politeness thing too.

Catra sighed and leaned into her wife, purring contentedly. “Yeah. We’re never leaving each other again.” She took Adora’s ring hand in her own, kissing the back of it and staring up into those bold blue eyes that were simultaneously her greatest strength and her biggest weakness.

“Never ever.”

“Hey, so try this stuff” She pushed a finger down into the tin of cocoa powder and held it up to Adora’s lips.

“Why am I trying it first?” Adora cocked an eyebrow at Catra.

“Um, because you’re She-Ra, so if it’s bad you can just, magic it away?” her wife shrugged.

“Also still working on the ‘Princesses are not out to poison you’ thing too, then?”

“Look, being suspicious of Princesses isn’t Horde indoctrination, it’s just common sense!”

“Sure thing, Princess Catra.” Adora laughed as she wrapped her mouth around the proffered digit and slowly sucked the sweet powder off. Catra tried to glare, but ended up nibbling her lip and the newlywed’s eyes locked. “Oh, this is really good! But it’s grainy. I think I heard somewhere that hot cocoa is supposed to be a drink? Should we call somebody and ask for help?”

“Hmmm, let’s not.” Catra decided, setting the tin aside. “I’d rather dance with my wife.” She slid off the table, standing into Adora’s arms as the hem of her jacket fell to her thighs. Their hands found each other’s, while Adora’s other arm settled on Catra’s shoulder, while Catra’s free paw wrapped around to the small of Adora’s back. She pulled their hips together as they swayed slowly across the room. Night had fallen on the cold white silence outside, leaving them lit by the crackling golden-orange flames in the hearth. Catra drew in a deep breath, her sensitive nose taking in Adora’s scent. The crisp smell of her perfume was fading after the busy day of celebrating. Maybe most people couldn’t smell the sweat under it, but Catra could. It made her think of the taught muscles under Adora’s skin, the way they strained explosively when she fought as a warrior princess, and how they smoothly rippled when the two were intertwined with each other making love, responding to each other’s hungry touches. And on top of all of that, Catra could smell herself, her own pheromones that lingered on her wife every time they touched and laid claim to her. To anyone with a good enough nose, that is.

Adora sighed lightly and leaned her forehead against Catra’s. “Remember Frosta’s first princess prom? Back when we were still fighting? The first time we danced with each other?”

Catra raised an arm and twirled Adora under it. “You had on that hot red dress.”

“That suit did amazing things for your ass.”

“Well, my ass does amazing things for everything.”

“Yeah it does!” Adora smirked as her hands lifted under her jacket and gripped the ass in question, squeezing and pulling Catra in for a kiss. She felt her wife’s purr rumble against her chest as their mouths met, and she ran her tongue across her wife’s lips. She felt the wriggle of flesh under her hands that happened when Catra was flicking her tail fast and excitedly. Adora loved how expressive her love was. Growing up together, it had become second nature to her to read Catra’s body language for her emotions, but since they’d reunited and professed their love for each other, Adora had been re-learning them in a whole new, very delightful, way.

“How did we not figure out then that we were totally gay for each other?”

“Well, when you dipped me like that, I came really, really close to figuring it out.”

“You mean like this?” Catra purred as she dropped Adora into a deep dip. Adora gasped as she felt her legs split around Catra’s thigh, and in that moment it took a concerted effort for her not to start hungrily rubbing herself against it. Instead, she poured the desire into her eyes as she gazed back up into Catra’s face.

“We’re such big idiots.” She said huskily as her wife raised her back up.

“We’re each other’s big idiots.” 

“Always.” Adora hadn’t even realized that her hand on Catra’s shoulder had slid down to her chest and pulled open the top buttons of her jacket, letting it flop open around the expression of her cleavage. She brushed her fingers down the thin, soft fur, her fingertips electrifying at how silky it was as she smoothed it over the hot skin underneath. Licking her bottom lip, she gazed in Catra’s blue and yellow stare as she trailed her hand back up and cupped her breast, moving it in a slow orbit as the nipple stiffened beneath her fingers.

“Hey Adora” Catra hissed softly as she pushed into Adora’s hand. Her desire to take it slow clashed with the sudden, desperate hunger to be touched everywhere, to feel Adora’s hands stroke every hair on her body. She whimpered as her wife sensuously wet her fingertips in her mouth and then returned them to her nipple, brushing them over and around the bud of skin as it tingled with sensation. She brushed a paw up Adora’s neck before cupping her face, who murmured happily as she nuzzled against it. Continuing upward, Catra tugged at the pins that had been holding up her bride’s hair all day.

Adora smiled as her blonde hair cascaded messily down around her face. She knew how much Catra liked seeing it tumble loose, and she gave a slight shake of her head to toss the curls. Her wife’s eyes were wide as she combed her long fingers through the freed locks, tugging lightly at them as she worked out the last pieces of styling and trailing her claw tips down the side of Adora’s throat. She squeezed the breast she’d been fondling firmly while raising the hand that had been holding Catra’s flank higher, scratching the soft tuft of fur right above her tail. The catwoman’s hips bucked as her back arched into Adora.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Catra meowed with faux indignation.

“Oh, I had no idea!” Adora responded, pausing her ministrations. “I guess I should stop?”

“Please, no” Catra purred, wiggling her hindquarters against Adora’s fingers. The two lovers laughed lightly as they clung to each other, Catra burying her face in Adora’s neck to deliver a series of tender nibbles. Adora inhaled sharply as she felt the brush of her wife’s fangs and the soft rasp of her tongue across her skin, an interplay of firmness and softness under a wash of hot, hungry breath. She felt the knot of need tightening in her lower belly in anticipation of how her lover would explosively unravel it, and purred herself as Catra’s hand slid down her back and cupped her flank, the stretching and contracting of her claws poking small holes in the fabric, and her flesh.

“Careful with the pokes” she murmured as she buried her face in the barely-contained length of Catra’s hair, inhaling the spicy, musky scent of her as she tugged at the single ponytail braid she’d taken to wearing.

“Sorry!” Catra replied breathily, her mouth’s quest to taste every inch of Adora’s skin becoming frustrated by the collar of her pyjamas. Adora’s hands squeezing at her breasts tugged open another button on her jacket, and Catra pushed back a step. Adora pouted and whined at the break in their fondling, but her partner smiled coyly.

“Is this getting in your way?” she purred seductively, undoing the second-to-last button on the garment so that it was held together only by a single fastener over her belly. It was too big on Catra, but she tugged at it to make it seem like her slight curves were straining to burst out. “Do you need it gone?”

Adora bit her lower lip and nodded fiercely.

“As my princess commands” Catra purred, unhooking the last button and letting the jacket slide to the floor. She was naked underneath, and Adora drank her in hungrily. The soft tan of her fur glinted in the firelight, while her darker stripes seemed to soak up the heat. With each move, light danced over the gentle curves of her breasts, down the softness of her belly, and over the jut of her hips. Catra preened in the attention, feeling herself dampen at the dirtiness of Adora’s eyes roving over her bare body with need. “This is our first time as a married couple, does anything look different about me?” She flicked her tail saucily as she did a slow turn.

Adora gulped. It certainly wasn’t their first time, but Catra’s sexiness was still able to leave her speechless. The woman was at ease with herself in a way Adora still struggled to rise to, but as she looked over the naked Catra posing before her, beckoning her on with her eyes, a voice in her head chimed “You’re allowed to want things for yourself, Adora.”

With a confident grin, the warrior princess stepped forward, and grabbed Catra about the hips. “I don’t know, I think I better conduct a very close inspection of all the details.”

Aggressive Adora turned Catra in a puddle of kitten. “I think that’s a very good idea” she moaned just before her lover’s lips joined hers fiercely, their tongues colliding in a race to taste each other’s mouths. Adora pushed her down into the big armchair sitting with soon-to-be-ruined dignity by the fire and climbed into her lap, straddling her between muscular thighs. She bucked back and forth on top of her as they kissed, rubbing herself against Catra’s leg through the cloth of her garment, and Catra obligingly raised up her leg to provide pressure. Little gasps escaped the edges of Adora’s lips as she ground down, holding Catra’s arms to stabilize herself as she squirmed.

Leering, and frustrated by the clothing between them, Adora rocked back on her haunches and reached for the zipper running down the front of her new pyjamas. Holding Catra’s wide-eyed gaze with her own, she nibbled her lip as she pulled the fastener down as slowly as she could bear to, letting her partner take in the gradual exposure of her skin until she peeled the whole thing back. Catra surged forward, trapping her arms in the tangle of garment behind her back as she shoved her face into Adora’s breasts. They were both strong and capable women, but Adora relished letting herself be pinned with her breasts thrust forward, feeling the energy of Catra’s huntress instincts awakening between her legs. “Catra…” she moaned softly as the silk of her wife’s cheek slid up her breast until her lips brushed across her tingling nipple, soft tongue darting out to flick it lightly. Then she was enveloped in warmth as she was taken fully into Catra’s mouth, insistent suction tugging at her.

Catra purred into Adora’s skin, ears perked forward to pick up every delicious vocalization in response to the tricks her tongue was playing on her nipple. Even with her own need burning between her loins, she was enraptured with drawing out every possible drop of pleasure for Adora. She relinquished her pinning hold of her arms just enough for her wife to squirm one hand free, leaning into it as she stroked her face and ran her fingers up to pull out the ribbon constraining her voluminous brown hair back into a ponytail. Her curls tumbled loose down her shoulders as Adora leaned in, pushing her back in the chair and lowering her face to kiss her again. Catra seized the opportunity to tug the other woman’s garment off further, sliding it down over the smooth muscles of her ass and onto her thighs.

“If they weren’t new, and a gift, I’d make you rip them off” Adora gasped out in between their hungry kisses. Instead she lifted one knee and then the other, kicking the last of her clothing to the floor and pressing her own naked body against Catra’s. All sense of restraint and teasing gone, Catra shoved her hand down between Adora’s legs, barely stopping to stroke the patch of blonde hair before pressing a finger into the soaked valley of her labia. Her wife cried out and shuddered against her at the touch, fingers arching into Catra’s shoulders as her hips pressed forward in a petition for more that she was only too happy to provide.

Stars swam in Adora’s vision as Catra’s circular strokes through her wetness worked an entirely different kind of magic in her and she began to tingle as waves of pleasure radiated out from her belly. Panting, she gazed down to where her own cascade of pale golden hair was framing her wife’s smiling face beneath her, feeling the glow in her body amplified by the fact that they were finally, really together forever as a marriage. Eager to bring the love of her life with her, she reached her own hand into the space between them, tracing her knuckles down the trail of dark fur that descended Catra’s belly to the warmth between her thighs and setting her own fingers to work. Catra’s back arched and her eyes rolled deliciously as Adora’s fingers slid inside, hooking upward and inward in a smooth motion that rushed her to the edge. She felt claws tighten into the skin of her ass but didn’t even care, letting them drive her hips forward against Catra’s hand again and again as she felt the lust inside her crest towards release.

Catra muffled a scream into Adora’s hair and she pulled her entire body up against her, the muscles in her sex clamping around the delivery fingers for a moment that felt like it stretched to eternity before releasing. She could feel, and hear, and smell, and taste in the air Adora coming with her, above her, as a part of her, as their bodies exploded together. Catra surrendered the need for control that had defined her for so long, trusting completely in Adora as they rode the wave of physicality and emotion that surged between them until her wife collapsed on top of her, their heavy breathing synchronizing as the two slowly pulled their senses back together after the raw explosion they’d unleashed. Stroking Adora’s muscular, scarred back as she sank against her chest, Catra purred “Hey, wife.”

Adora looked up at her, tears of pleasure and joy brimming in her eyes. “Hey, wife” she murmured back, and they smiled like they’d never imagined smiling before.


End file.
